


Koi

by TamatLeBeau



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Secret Birthday, Secret Relationship, happy birthday sanji
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamatLeBeau/pseuds/TamatLeBeau
Summary: Los mugiwara solían tener la costumbre de celebrar el cumpleaños de Sanji el día incorrecto, el jamás les había dicho la verdad, sin embargo Law le hace un regalo especial el día de su verdadero cumpleaños sin siquiera saberlo





	Koi

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy es el cumpleaños del cocinero y no hay mejor forma de festejarlo que con un pequeño One-shot.  
> Esto participa en la competencia amistosa del grupo de facebook "Feliz Cumpleaños Sanji"  
> #TeamLawSan  
> Situado en el arco de Wano pero con obvias libertades dado que es un fanfic.  
> Declaimer. One Piece no me pertenece, de ser así el LawSan sería canon

Su cumpleaños nunca había sido algo que festejara no desde que escapara del Germa y cuando llego con el viejo jamás le dijo cuando era la fecha de su cumpleaños por lo que Zeff había escogido el día que les salvaran como el inició de una nueva vida y la fecha para dicha celebración cuando llego al Sunny simplemente la costumbre estaba tan arraigada que nunca hablo.

Todos celebraban (cada que podían) el cumpleaños del afortunado y se la pasaban bien, comiendo, riendo y bebiendo, si tenía suerte podía bailar con Nami o con Robin era algo que disfrutaba en demasía. Sinembargo desde que volviera a ver a su familia se habían movido tantas cosas en su interior que la fecha de su falso cumpleaños paso sin pena ni gloria, tampoco fue como si hubieran podido festejarlo (y el no se quejaba) es mas, el mismo lo hubiera olvidado si no hubiera sido por Usopp y el pequeño presente que le regalo un día después; el único dado que en Wanno habían terminado separados de nueva cuenta.

—Se que no es la gran cosa, pero “Feliz cumpleaños” —

Le dijo inflando el pecho como una forma de mostrarse orgulloso del pequeño presente que resultaba ser una figurilla de madera tallada a mano de Pudding en su vestido de bodas.

Era algo que le saco una sonrisa, se notaba que se había esforzado y aunque no había sido un buen momento aprecio el obsequio, y lo guardo con cuidado en la pequeña caja ante la mirada de Law que no sabía que estaba pasando pero de igual manera no le pregunto nada hasta dos días después.

—No es nada importante—

Fue todo lo que le respondió, realmente no lo sentía como tal y tampoco creía que el mayor tocara el tema o le regalara algo, el no lo esperaba a pesar de que tenían algo a lo que aún no le habían puesto nombre, no era una relación, por que simplemente no podían mantener una siendo el un Mugiwara y Law el capitán de otra tripulación pirata, simplemente vivían lo que tenían y lo disfrutaban, sin presión, quejas o reclamos, Law le hacía feliz de una manera diferente a como lo hacían sus nakamas y el quería creer que provocaba la misma relación en el médico.

—Se que es demasiado tarde, pero…— El mayor saco una pequeña bolsa oculta en una de las mangas de su kimono — una bolsa de papel que le tendió el mayor y que el tomo con cuidado para percatarse que pesaba mas de lo que había imaginado. —Feliz cumpleaños—

Mas que el hecho de recibir un presente por parte de Law lo que le dejo sin habla y shockeado fue que el mayor le diera aquel regalo un 2 de marzo, el día de su cumpleaños, el real.

—Gracias—

Balbuceo después de unos segundos y abrió la bolsa sacando una pequeña pecera con dos diminutos peces koi, rojo y negro nadando en círculos en la pequeña esfera llena de agua.

—Wooooooo—

La expresión de sorpresa no vino de su parte sino de Franky que venía entrando con un par de bolsas con la despensa de la semana.

—Creo que mejor dejo esto y me voy, finjan que no estuve aquí—

Dijo saliendo después de dejar las bolsas rápidamente en la barra, el sabía que esos dos se traían algo por las miradas que solían lanzarse, pero que Law hiciera ese presente… bueno parecía un poco mas serio de lo que había imaginado y se alegraba pero también le preocupaba aquel hecho.

—Usopp me dijo—

Fue la respuesta que dio el mayor después de que Franky saliera y Sanji guardara silencio mas tiempo del que consideraba prudente.

—Si te molesta….—

—No—

Sanji le corto a mitad de la frase.

—No me molesta—

Le dijo con una suave sonrisa y lo que parecía ser la sombra de algunas lagrimas en las orillas de sus ojos.

—Es solo que…. — El menor soltó un suspiro y miro a su alrededor esperando no ver a alguno de los otros chicos —Hoy es mi cumpleaños—

Era la primera persona a la que se lo decía y se rió limpiando discretamente las lagrimas al ver la cara de sorpresa de Law.

—Si… se que Usopp te habrá dicho que mi cumpleaños ya paso, pero eso no es así, ellos celebran un día importante para mí, pero mi verdadero cumpleaños es hoy—

Le explico en grandes rasgos el significado de la fecha en la que sus nakamas celebraban su “segundo nacimiento” como le llamo y le pidió no decirle a nadie, no quería desilusionarlos tampoco dar más explicaciones de las necesarias.

—Entonces será nuestro secreto—

Law se acercó con pasos gráciles y silenciosos depositando un suave beso en los labios del rubio repitiendo las palabras que dijera cuando le dio el regalo.

**Author's Note:**

> Me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero no tenía sentido así que fueron 807 palabras que me dejan satisfecha.
> 
> El regalo que le da Law a Sanji es muy significativo en la cultura asiática y dado que el arco de Wano será lo mas asiático que veremos en One Piece me pareció adecuado.
> 
> La leyenda de los peces Koi habla de un pez koi que nado contra corriente el Río amarillo y ascendió una de sus cascadas como recompensa se transformo en un dragón, respecto a los colores.  
> El koi negro representa la capacidad para afrontar adversidades y superarlas.  
> El koi rojo suele simbolizar el amor, la mayor fuerza que puede invadir la vida del ser humano a pesar de otras corrientes adversas o demasiado agitadas.
> 
> Law escogió el regalo a detalle y los peces el mismo dado que en el fic el ya sabe la historia de los Vinsmoke y Franky siendo mayor que ambos entiende el significado, me imagino que en un punto mas adelante el le explicara a Sanji la profundidad del regalo y no, Sanji no va a cocinarlos.
> 
> Como dato extra en japón el kanji koi 恋 también puede usarse para expresar la palabra "amor" y hace referencia a un amor por el sexo opuesto o una sensación de anhelo por una persona específica, en este caso Sanji sin embargo se usa mas el kanji Ai 愛 dado que este hace referencia a un amor mas puro y sincero, mientras que Koi lo hace a un amor mas apasionado y egoísta reflejando desde mi punto de vista un poco la personalidad de Law.


End file.
